GHOSTS
by Pouting Angel
Summary: UNCOMPLETE Kagome's missing 4 years of her life. Someone is trying to kill her. Who is it and do they hold the key to her past? not good at summeries fullish summery inside. Please r&r. New Rating: 13
1. 1

Disclamer: I do not own inu-yasha and co. or the CIA or the FBI

Summery: Kagome's missing four years from her past. She is able to do things that she doesn't know how she can. Inu-Yasha's a CIA agent on the track of a threat. When their two worlds collide, things get a little crazy. Someone who knows Kagome's past is trying to kill her. Will this mystery person reveal himself? Will Kagome remember who she was?

'blah' = thinking

"blah" = talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GHOSTS

By Dancing Dragon1

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

CHAPTER 1

Kagome locked the front door of the 'Greasy Fork' and turned over the OPEN sign with a heavy sigh. This had not been her week. Today Cookie had called in sick, so they had been short one cook. On top of that, tonight, the diner had had a double crowed and she'd spilt catsup all down her front. Thank God it was 6 o'clock, the end of the day.

'My life sucks royally,' she thought as she cleared away dishes and wiped down the tables. 'What I wouldn't give for a break…'

Done with the clean up, Kagome locked up the diner one last time before she started to walk the three blocks to her apartment. As she reached 12th street and Main, Kagome entered an expensive looking complex on her left. The building was impressive. Made out of brick, it reached up several stories up and was teaming with plant life that grew on the balconies. 

Kagome followed the blue-carpeted hallway to the end, where an alcove housed two gold elevators, and pushed the UP button. After a few minutes, the elevator on the right opened and a man with long, silver hair rushed out of the elevator and straight into Kagome, knocking her down. The man, on a cell phone, didn't notice that he'd bumped into someone. 

Kagome just sat there on the floor for a moment, stunned. A young woman with long, black hair tied back into a ponytail, came out of the elevator next and helped Kagome to her feet. 

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Oh, that's okay. I guess you'll have to excuse him. That's Sesshomaru. He lives in the pent house at the top of the complex… some sort of big-wig- government guy… obviously he doesn't have any manners…" The last was mumbled. "Anyway, my name's Sango."

"I'm, Kagome."

"Really? I have a cousin with tat name. Interesting. I just moved into 304. Got if from Johnson."

"Jeez, that must have been hard to get."

"Yea. It was a pain in the ass!"

The women talked pleasantries for a few moments before going there separate ways. Kagome entered the elevator and pushed the second floor button. It was then that she noticed something on the floor. Picking it up, she discovered that it was a card of some sort.

'Must be Sango's. I'd better check tomorrow, just to be sure,' she thought as she stuck the card into her purse.

``````````

Kagome unlocked her apartment door to find the phone ringing. She stepped inside and shut the door, groaning.

"Pick it up," she said to her machine. 

She dropped her purse on the small table by the door and hung up her coat. Walking back to the door, she turned the bolt. Just then, the answering machine came on.

_"Hello. You've reached 243-8382. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"_

"Miss Higurashi? This is Dan Poster calling on behalf of theFBI. I regret to inform you that we still have no information regarding the letter bomb delivered to you on Monday, November 6th. We will contact you immediately as soon as we have any new information. Thank you. CLICK. BEEP."

'Just great. As though my life couldn't get any worse,' she thought glumly.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome walked into her bathroom and ran water into the tub. After dumping in some bubble bath and striping, Kagome slipped into the bathtub, thinking over her week as the warm water lulled her stress away…

~FLASHBACK~

 It was evening. She'd just gotten off work and was opening her mailbox, when someone dropped a package into her hand. Before she could turn around to see who had given the package to her, it started to tick.

'Oh my God! It's a bomb!' she thought as she slammed the mailbox shut. 

Quickly, she ran up the two flights of stairs and slammed into her apartment. Running into the kitchen, she placed the package on the counter and removed the brown paper. Inside was the most complicated piece of machinery she had ever seen. Grabbing a pair of kitchen scissors, she calmly cut the wires here and there until the ticking ceased and the clock stopped. Glancing at the bomb's clock, Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Had she been a second later, she would have died.

'How did I know who to do that?!' she mentally screamed as she walked over to the phone and called the FBI.

~END FLASHBACK~

'How is it I can do things without knowing how I know how to?' Kagome thought for the millionth time that week. 'This is sooooo strange.'

Kagome relaxed in the tub another hour before she got out and crawled into bed.

'Man, am I glad tomorrow is Sunday and my day off. I better remember to go to Sango's tomorrow…' That was her last coherent thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: well here it is. My first fic. How did yall like it? Should I continue? I know this chap is kinda boring but it get better. At least I think it gets better ^_^ If it seem kinda familiar I was watchin 'The Bourne Identity' when I started to write this. ^_^ anywho review and let me know if I should continue or let this one jus kinda let it go bye-bye. Thanks a billion

~The One And Only DANCING DRAGON (|)  


	2. 2

GHOSTS  
  
By Dancing Dragon1  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning close to eight o'clock. She pulled herself out of bed and into a hot shower. After her shower, she pulled on a pair of dark blue hip-huggers and a pale pink T-shirt that said 'Spy' in goofy letters on the front.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of black coffee and ate a doughnut. After finishing the last of her breakfast, Kagome grabbed her purse and went up to Sango's apartment.  
  
``````````  
  
Kagome knocked on the door with the number 304 on it.  
  
"Just a minute!" a voice sang out. The door opened a moment later to reveal a bright, clean apartment. "Kagome!" Sango said with some surprise. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Hi. I found a card in the elevator last night and thought it might be yours."  
  
"Come in, come in. Let me see it."  
  
Kagome followed Sango inside and handed her the card.  
  
"Nope. Not mine. Sorry," Sango said after studying it. "But I think I know who's it its."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure."  
  
"I mean it. The card wasn't there when I got into the elevator and the only other person in there with me was Sesshomaru."  
  
"You really think its his?" Kagome asked with some doubt.  
  
"Yea, now come on," and with that Sango grabber her keys and dragged Kagome out of the apartment.  
  
``````````  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"I guess no one's home," Sango said.  
  
"What should we do, leave?"  
  
"No. How 'bout we leave a note under the door?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. You gotta pen?"  
  
Sango handed Kagome a pen and a piece of paper. Kagome wrote the note telling Sesshomaru that she had found a card in the elevator and if it was his. She also left her name and number so he could get it.  
  
Kagome was bent over, about to slip the note under the door, when the door opened. She stood up fast, hitting the person in the nose with her head. The person was a man who had a VERY colorful vocabulary. All his yelling scared Kagome, who turned around and started to walk away. But before she could get away, the man grabbed her wrist and Kagome's autopilot came on.  
  
Spun around and twisted her arm so that he let it go in surprise. Her arm shot out, her fist looking for his cheek. He dogged her attack and grabbed her arm, pinning it front of her. She used her other arm to try and nail him in the eye. But, he just grabbed her arm and pinned it across the other one, making and x with her arms. Kagome brought her arms up and spun away from the man. She ran towards the elevator but the man caught her around the waist and pinned her to his chest.  
  
She hit the man in the head with her left leg. Grabbing the arm he held across her waist, she pressed the inside of his elbow, hard. The man grunted as his arm went limp for a moment. Kagome took this time to whip around and crash her fist into his jaw and then into his groin. When he fell to his knees, she brought her right knee up and caught him in the nose. She stood, panting in a fighting position, waiting to see if her predator would try anything else stupid. She slowly came out of autopilot and saw the man on the floor, panting heavily on all fours. Kagome bent over him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir!"  
  
The man stood up slowly and carefully. He glared at her the whole time.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled at her. Kagome flinched slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit you. I guess I just came up to fast and hit your nose. with. my. head." she trailed off as the man's scowl deepened.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?! I want to know why you tried to kill me!!"  
  
Kagome just stared at him with and open mouth.  
  
'Is he crazy?' she thought. She was shaken out of her stupor when Sango called her name. 'Oops. I forgot about her for a sec,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I totally forgot about my boomerang class. If I'm late the parents will eat me alive. But I'll stop by later today and get the 411. Bye!" Sango said as she disappeared into the elevator.  
  
'Perfect. Now I'm alone with Mr. Crazy Man!' Kagome thought sullenly.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Hey there all of you people. Here it is. Chap 2 ^_^ YAY! ::jumps up and down, clapping hands:: The only thing that I ask is if you luv my story to review. PLEASE!!!!!!!! Other wise I think I'm jus gonna let this story flop. ^_^ okies that's all.  
  
~The One And Only DANCING DRAGON (|) 


	3. 3

GHOSTS

By Dancing Dragon1

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

CHAPTER 3

          Kagome returned her attention back to the man in front of her. He was hot! He wore a pair of loose, black cargo pants and red boxers with no shirt. His chest was muscular without being ugly. Silver hair reached his waist and, nestled in his bangs, on top of his head, there was a pair of… dog-ears? Silver dog-ears? Kagome shook her head at the thought. 

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"To pretend you don't know! Think real hard, bitch!" he sneered.

Kagome thought over what had happened and a look of horror crossed her face. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispered, "Oh shit!"

"Could you please tell me if this is yours?" she asked in a strangled voice after opening her eyes. She thrust the card at him, trying desperately not to cry, her face a block of stone. Taking the card from her with a clawed hand, he noticed the abrupt change in her behavior.

"No. But it's probably my brother's. I'll ask him when he gets home. If it's not his, where can I find you to give it back?"

"Just slip it under the door of 209," she said. "Now I really have to go…" Kagome turned on her heel and walked, fast, to the elevator.

``````````

In the elevator, Kagome was crying. 

'Why did I do that?!' she thought. 'Why couldn't I remember?! It was as if it was second nature! Why is this happening to me?!' The elevator doors opened and she walked to her apartment.

``````````

Inu-Yasha watched the women as she practically ran off to the elevator.

'She reminds me of someone,' he wondered. 'But who? And why did her mood change so quickly?' 

He thought about the weird conversation they'd had. When he'd told her to think hard, her big, brown eyes had shown horror before all emotion was wiped from her face. And the way she fought… she was good. Almost too good. Where had she learned all that? Definitely not from a local martial arts school. He'd been hard pressed to block her moves, which was saying something because he was the best in the CIA. Something wasn't right here…

Inu-Yasha walked back inside and shut the door. He took a closer look at he card in his hand. It was Fluffy's alright.

'And his security card at that!' he thought with a laugh. 

He yawned as he walked though the steel and glass decorated apartment and into his new room, setting the card on his dresser. 

'Now, back to sleep.'

``````````

The next day dawned bright and found Kagome reading a book on her over-stuffed sofa after work. 

Hearing a knock on her door, she called out, "Just a sec!"

Putting her book down, she opened the door.

"Hi! Sorry I had to split yesterday, but I almost forgot about my class," Sango apologized.

"Um… would you like to come in?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, thanks. So… tell me! What was Mr. Hot-guy like?"

Kagome blushed. "I dunno. He was kinda a jerk."

"Bummer."

"Yea…"

"Okay. I just gotta ask. Where did you learn to kick ass like that?" Sango asked. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Oh! Um…" Kagome said, stalling, her face never betraying her inner thoughts. 'Should I tell her the truth? It'd be nice to talk to someone about it, but… I can't. _You can't take the risk._ Hold on! Where did that come from?! What risk?! _The risk of your where abouts being found._ Where are these random thoughts coming from?!' "I just picked it up somewhere," Kagome lied with ease, almost as if the lie was the truth. 'Why does this feel natural?! Why does it feel right?!' 

Sango gave Kagome a weird look, as though she knew Kagome was lying, but let it slide. The women talked for a while afterwards, becoming the best of friends in a matter of minutes. 

'Finally. My first friend,' Kagome thought that night, though she had this nagging feeling she shouldn't have a friend. She'd always wondered why she didn't have friends. It was as though a part of her wouldn't allow her to become close to anybody. Why?

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: Hey hey hey! Here it is. Chap 3. YAY!! ^_^ I just wanna thank Bean4 for the review! Hee hee. At least I know 1 person who luvs my story (hint hint) anywho, I'll keep the story goin for the time being. I would luv to get another review befor I update, but I might update before cuz I'm really gitting into the story ^_^. Any and all suggestions for the story are welcome (they help reduce writers block) okies. Well, I'll see yall in the next chap.

~The One And Only DANCING DRAGON (|)


	4. 4

GHOSTS

By Dancing Dragon1

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

CHAPTER 4

"Where the hell is it?!" Sesshomaru growled. 

He had literally torn up his whole apartment looking for his damn card. Inu-Yasha came out of his room, looking rumpled and disheveled.

"What are you telling about?" he asked, with a huge yawn. He hadn't slept well since he'd met that woman, the day before yesterday. Luckily he wasn't due to show up in the office till Wednesday, tomorrow.

"I can't find my damn security card! I had it before I left on Saturday, but when I got to the office yesterday, I didn't have it! I searched the hotel room where I was staying, but it wasn't there. So I guessed I must have left it here and… WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING AT ME?!" yelled a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

"Because you're acting like a baby, and because… I"VE got your card."

"Why do YOU have it?!"

"A girl found it in the elevator and brought I back here Sunday. You were in New York at the time so I took it," Inu-Yasha said as he disappeared into his room again. "Here," he said, tossing the card to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru caught it and mumbled thanks. As he turned to leave, he was stopped by Inu-Yasha. 

"Hey, Fluffy? Could you bring me a list and stats on federal agents from the past 5 years? In the service and retired. Thanks, bro."

"Whatever, and DON"T call me Fluffy!" Sesshomaru shouted as Inu-Yasha slammed his door shut.

_``````````_

_'Naraku? What are you doing? Why are you hacking into the mainframe? Oh my God! You're the mole, aren't you?!' Kagome screamed__. _

_'Yes, baby, I am the mole, but I'm still your Naraku. Come away with me. We could live forever together… away from the distractions of the city, be different people.'_

_'You mean, YOU could go free and I'd take the blame, you bastard,' she hissed. 'You think I'm that naive? I'm the best in this branch; do you really think that you could trick me? If you thought that, then you're not the Naraku I knew. I'm sorry,' Kagome said as she pulled out her gun from the holster._

_'BITCH!' _

Kagome sat bolt upright in a clod sweat. 

'It was only a dream,' she thought. 'Then why did it seem so real?!'

She looked over at the clock. 3:30 am. 

'I've only have about 2 ½ more hours to sleep before I need to get up for work.' With that, Kagome lie back down and fell into a restless sleep.

``````````

Kagome was humming some strange tune that had come to her while she was making coffee that morning. She stopped immediately when the elevator doors opened to reveal the man she had beat up. She gulped and stepped inside the elevator. 

Punching the 'ground level' button, she was startled when the man said, "It was Fluffy's."

"What?" Kagome asked, turning to look at him. 

He was even cuter than the last time she had seen him. Today he was wearing a nice suite and a hat, both brought out his unusual amber colored eyes.

"The card. It was Fluffy's."

"I'm glad he got it back then." Kagome turned back around. 

"Look. We got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Inu-Yasha." He stuck out his hand.

"Hello." Kagome said as she shook his hand and hurried out of the elevator. Inu-Yasha was right behind her. 

"Hey wait!" he hollered. 

Kagome slowed, but didn't stop. By the time he caught up with her, they were standing just outside the complex doors.

"I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it," she retorted. 

She turned around and walked way, humming the strange tune. Inu-Yasha was left in utter confusion. 

'Why didn't she want to give me her name?' he wondered. 

He got into his waiting limo and drove down the street passed a dinner, where he saw Her walk inside. 

"Stop here, Frank," he told his driver. "I'm in the mood for some breakfast."

``````````

TINKLE

The bell on the door rang as it was opened. 

"I'll be right with you!" Kagome called out as she finished giving Cookie the order. "She wants and omelet, and fries instead of hash… NO! She wants fries!"

She turned around with a bright smile and said, "Welcome to the Greasy Fork…" She trailed off as she saw Inu-Yasha leaning against the bar with a grin. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: Here it is! Chap 4. YAY ^_^ ::spins in a circle really fast:: okay. First I wanna thank Divine-Heart for the info on italics ^_^ THANK YA BABE! I'm not **really **that stupid but I have my moments ^_^ okay, this fic is gonna be a bit OOCish. It has to be ::sigh:: it must be done or the story won't flow. Luv ya babes! ^_- R&R

~The One And Only DANCING DRAGON (|)


	5. 5

GHOSTS

By Dancing Dragon1

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

CHAPTER 5

"Hello," he said.

Kagome's mouth was hanging open, but she quickly closed it.

"Table or bar?" she asked.

"Um… bar."

"Okay, seat yourself. I'll be with you in a moment." 

Kagome grabbed the order that had just come up from behind the bar and carried it out to a table in the corner. When she was back on the other side of the bar, she took his order.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Your order will be served shortly," she said she handed him a cup of coffee.

By the time the early morning rush was over, only a few people were left in the diner. Inu-Yasha was one of these people. He was just finishing his meal when Kagome took her break.

"Cookie? I'm taking my break! Tell Rin to cover for me!"

She took a cup of coffee and sat down at the opposite end of the counter, staring into space.

'The nightmares are getting worse. I don't think they're dreams either. But how can that be? I don't actually remember any of this ever happening before, but something tells me that it has. Am I going crazy? This is so weird…'

Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts by a strong hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw the hand belonged to Jakin.

"Hey Kag," the waiter said impatiently.

"What is it Jakin?" Kagome asked irritably. She absolutely detested the man. He reminded her of a toad.

"You got a letter. Here."

Kagome took the letter and looked on the front of the envelope. When she saw what was on the front, she became totally oblivious to her surroundings. For on the front in the upper right-hand corner, where the return address was supposed to be, was a chameleon walking on a deadly dagger. Kagome opened the envelope with shaking hands. Inside was a picture. The picture revealed a small city in Northern France. Her face paled at an astonishing rate. 

'What does this mean?! I know where this is, how to get there, everything! How… how can I?!'

Looking up, Kagome saw Inu-Yasha's concerned gaze. She opened her mouth to speak, but only one word came out. "**_HIM!_**" She then dropped the picture and fainted.

``````````

         Kagome groaned as rolled over. She had a slight headache, but the bed was so soft, warm and big, she just waned to go back to sleep… wait… big? Her bed wasn't big… Where was she? She sat bolt upright on the bed and looked around the room.

"Must have been decorated by a man,' Kagome thought. 'Man… Inu-Yasha… the Diner! The letter!' All of a sudden the memory came back to her. 'This must be his room! Oh, my God! I'm in his room!' 

As though thinking his name had summoned him to her, he walked into the room, carrying a tray loaded with water, aspirin, and a brush.

"Hey! You're awake."

Kagome just stared blankly at him. 

"Here, have some aspirin. You probably have a headache, right?"

She nodded and took the pills and water he offered her. After swallowing the pills, she took her hair down from its high ponytail and proceeded to brush it with the brush. Pulling her hair into a ponytail when she was done, she sighed and left the room to find Inu-Yasha. He had left after she had taken the aspirin.

Kagome looked around the living room. 

'Definitely decorated by a man,' she thought for a seconded time as she took in the steel and glass accents. 'But I have to admit he has good taste.'

In the middle of the wall was a flat-screen TV above a row of shelves that held DVDs, Playstation2 games, a DVD player, and a Plastation2. Across from the TV was a leather easy chair. Off to the side, an overstuffed sofa resided next to a glass coffee table. The walls were a clean, hard white on a dark blue carpet.

'Yup, _definitely_ a man's apartment… a man with no girlfriend.'

Kagome found Inu-Yasha in the kitchen boiling water.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"I'm making lunch."

"OH! Can I use your phone? I need to call the diner and see if I can have the day off."

"Don't worry," Inu-Yasha said with a smile. "When I brought you over here, they said that you could have the day off."

"Oh… okay, then."

"Would you like to say for lunch?"

"Um… sure. What are we having?"

"Well, we're having… Ramen!"

Kagome laughed. "Ramen?"

"Yup! The best food I the whole world cuz I can fix it without burning anything."

Kagome giggled and started opening up the cupboards. 

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm looking for the bowls so I can set the table."

"Um… they're in the cupboard to the left of the fridge."

"Thanks. Where is the silverware?"

"Second drawer on your left."

"Okay."

Kagome found everything and took it into the dining room. She set two places at the round, glass table and started to hum her strange tune. She turned around when she heard Inu-Yasha walk into the room.

"Where'd you learn that tune?"

"I don't know. It just came to me earlier this morning."

"It's… nice."

"Yea, I guess it is." 'If only I didn't make me restless,' she thought. By now, they were sitting at the table, eating the ramen.

Something about that song tugged at her memory, compelling her to want to run out that door to some place. A place that was imbedded in her mind. An old, 19th century Victorian painted in muted tones, making it blend into the surrounding neighborhood. Non descript, unremarkable. Perfect for a safe house.

"-llo? Kagome?"

"Huh?" she said as she came out of her disturbing reverie. 

"Are you okay?" Inu-Yasha asked, concern coloring his voice slightly.

"Yea, Sorry. I guess I kinda zoned out for a sec."

"You sure you're okay? You were looking kind of pale and confused."

"I'm fine. Now, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I used to know a girl who sang a song like that. In fact… you remind me so much of her." Inu-Yasha got a san, far-away look in his eyes.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the couple.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Kagome said after a few moments. She had finished her ramen during her troublesome thoughts. 

"Oh… yea. I'll walk you to the door."

The walked silently to the door, each very aware of the other. 

"I'll she you around, I guess," Kagome said.

"Sure."

"Thank you again for helping me." On impulse, she kissed him on the cheek.

Inu-Yasha blushed as she walked away.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

         A/N: Hey hey hey! How is everyone? Sorry it took so long to update. I meant to do so earlier but Hurricane Isabelle just came through here and I haven't had power for a while _ stupid natural disasters… anywho, I'm kinda in a funk on this story. Any suggestions? Any at all? ::looking hopeful:: please give me any material I could work with. I, Dancing Dragon, beg you. Well, bye for now!

~The One And Only DANCING DRAGON (|)


	6. 6

GHOSTS

By Dancing Dragon1

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

CHAPTER 6

Back in her apartment, Kagome sat on her overstuffed chair with a sigh.

          'What am I doing?' she asked herself. 'I can't go around kissing guys I hardly know!' Kagome sighted. 'But it was very nice…'

``````````

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was thinking seriously about the kiss.

'Did the kiss mean anything? Why did I blush? WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT IT?!' He mentally slapped himself. 'I'm acting like I've never been kissed before. And it was on the cheek for Christ's sake!' 

Inu-Yasha scowled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and into the sink. Heading out of the bathroom, he walked into his room and bell heavily onto his bed.

"Damn," was his last word before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

``````````

Kagome awoke the next morning to the incredibly annoying sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, she rolled over and turned it off. Getting out of bed with a yawn and a stretch, Kagome jumped into the shower and got ready for work. She was heading out of the elevator when she heard her name being yelled. Quickly, she turned around and found Inu-Yasha yelling at her to stop. She moved off to the side and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Morning," she said. Inu-Yasha just stared at her coldly.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked in a voice that would have frozen the equator.

"Um… can it wait? I'm going to be late to work," Kagome said uneasily. What was with him? He was acting so strange.

"Oh… well, I'm sure you can call in sick."

"I guess I could. Is it really that important?" Kagome asked, utterly confused.

"Yes it is," Inu-Yasha said in that same cold voice.

"Uh, okay."

"Good. You can call from my apartment." 

And with that, Inu-Yasha grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her toward the elevators. Once inside, Kagome wrenched her arm out of his grip. 

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Inu-Yasha just stared at her with an expressionless mask covering his face. 

Kagome was very nervous and didn't know what to do. Why did she all of a sudden feel like she was trapped? She started to make escape routes in her head and it frightened her. Why did she feel like she had been caught and needed to know all the possible exits? _What was wrong with her?!_

The elevator pinged as the doors opened. Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome out of the elevator and into his apartment non-too gently.

"Go ahead and call the diner," Inu-Yasha said as he handed her the cordless phone. Kagome quickly dialed the number. The phone rang for a few seconds before Rin picked up.

"Hey, Rin, It's Kagome."

"_Hey Kag! Where are you?"_

"I'm sick today. I'm sorry to call on such short notice, but I didn't think I'd be too sick to work until a minute ago."

_"It's okay. I hope you feel better."_

"Thanks, Rin. Bye."

_"Bye babe."_

"There. Happy?" Kagome asked angrily. "I'm not going to work so you can tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"Touché," said an amused voice behind her. 

Kagome whipped around and landed in a fighting stance, her muscles coils waiting to spring loose.

"Who the hell are you?!" she yelled at the stranger. Her instincts were taking over and they told her that she was in deep shit.

"My, my. Spirited, isn't she, Inu-Yasha? Forgive me. My name is Sesshomaru. I'm Inu-Yasha's brother and superior.

          ~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: Hey hey hey! I'm soooooo sorry for my lateness! My comp was goin wako on me and I couldn't get internet access. I'm sorry it's so short, but I have to plan what's gonna happen in the next chap. I would luv it if u could give me, hmmm… lets say… 5 reviews… before I update the next chap. Luv to all my faithful readers! ^_^ 

~The One And Only DANCING DRAGON (|)

p.s. all suggestions are greatly appreciated. ^_^ bye


End file.
